Geier-Klasse-Droidensternjäger
Die Droiden-Sternjäger (auch Vulture-Droiden genannt) waren kompakte, automatisierte Raum- und Atmosphärenjäger, die sich durch ihre hohe Wendigkeit und Feuerkraft auszeichneten. Zudem besaßen sie die Fähigkeit, ihr Äußeres soweit zu verändern, dass sie bei Bedarf laufen konnten anstatt zu fliegen. Diese einzigartigen Kampfmaschinen wurden zunächst ausschließlich von der Handelsföderation eingesetzt, bevor sie als Teil der KUS-Streitkräfte in den Klonkriegen Verwendung fanden. Bewaffnet mit vier Laserkanonen und zwei Energietorpedowerfern waren sie im Kampf eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr, wobei ihre Einsatzzeit jedoch stark begrenzt war. Beschreibung Äußeres Sowohl in ihrem Verhalten als auch in ihrem Aussehen waren die Droiden-Sternjäger an aggressiven Insekten angelehnt. Zunächst in mattem Beige und Grau gehalten erhielten sie mit der Aufnahme in die KUS-Flotte eine Lackierung in Blau- und Grautönen. Ihre Form glich einer halbkreisförmigen Scheibe, an deren Enden jeweils ein nach außen gewölbtes und zu beiden Seiten spitz zulaufendes Paneel angebracht war. Am hinteren Teil des Halbkreises saß zudem auf der Oberseite ein langgezogener, kuppelförmiger Kopf, an dessen Vorderseite zwei rote Schlitzaugen glühten. Die beiden Flügelpaneele ließen sich bei Bedarf öffnen, und gaben in längs gespaltener Form zwei vorwärts gerichtete Laserkanonen frei. Das Besondere an diesem Aussehen war, dass dies nur eines von zwei möglichen Erscheinungsbildern darstellte. Wechselte der Droiden-Sternjäger bei einer Landung auf festem Untergrund in den Laufmodus, veränderten sich die Positionen seiner Bestandteile umgehend: Die Flügelhälften lösten sich völlig voneinander und drehten sich um etwa neunzig Grad nach unten, sodass sie nunmehr senkrecht statt waagerecht gestellt waren. Aus den Flügelpaneelen des ursprünglichen Jägers wurden also die Beine des lauffähigen Exemplars, die nun anstelle des Antriebs für die Fortbewegung sorgten. Gleichzeitig mit der Umwandlung der Flügel schob sich der Kopf, getragen von einer Halsstrebe, nach vorne bis hin zum Rand der Mittelplatte. Er lag damit nicht länger am Heck des Jägers, sondern bildete den vordersten Teil des Läufers, was den in ihm installierten Sensoren bei ihrer Arbeit zugute kam. Auch umgekehrt verlief dieser Prozess fließend, sodass die Jäger unverzüglich abheben konnten. Aufbau thumb|left|Droiden-Sternjäger im Laufmodus Der Rumpf der Droiden-Sternjäger ließ sich grob in sechs Bereiche einteilen - den Kopf, die Mittelplatte und die vier Flügelhälften beziehungsweise Beine. Jeder einzelne dieser Teile hatte dabei bestimmte Funktionen zu erfüllen, und enthielt die dafür nötigen Systeme und Vorrichtungen. So besaßen die vier Flügelsegmente jeweils einen kompletten Laserkanonenapparat, Repulsorelemente und einen kleinen Antrieb zum Öffnen und Schließen der Flügelpaare. Die halbkreisförmige Mittelplatte hingegen beherbergte alle zentralen Bordsysteme, wie zum Beispiel den Antrieb und die Energiespeicher. Der Kopf schließlich bildete die Steuerzentrale des kleinen Jägers, in der Signale empfangen, gesendet und verarbeitet werden konnten. Der Aufbau der Einzelsegmente gestaltete sich folgendermaßen: An der Spitze jedes Flügelelementes saß eine längliche, metallene Klaue, die mittels eines Pneumatik- und Windensystems ein- und ausgefahren werden konnte. Die für diese Bewegung verantwortlichen Elemente dienten in ausgefahrenem Zustand zudem als Stoßdämpfer, um so empfindlichere Bordsysteme bei laufender Fortbewegung auf hartem Untergrund vor Erschütterungen zu schützen. Direkt anschließend befanden sich die Energieversorgungs- und Steuerungseinheiten sowohl für die Klauenbewegung als auch für die dahinterliegenden Laserkanone. Diese wurde aus jeweils sechs zylindrischen Energiezellen gespeist und befand sich in einer Versenkung im Inneren der Flügelhälften. Ging der Droiden-Sternjäger in den Angriff über, so schoben sich die kompletten Baugruppen samt Energiezellen, Konvertern und der eigentlichen Kanone getrieben von zwei kleinen Motoren auf Zahnstangen aus ihrem Versteck. Damit drückten sie gleichzeitig die beiden Flügelhälften auseinander, da die ausfahrbaren Mündungen sich aufeinander zu bewegten. In dieser Haltung war der Jäger bereit das Feuer zu eröffnen, ohne bereits vorher seine kriegerische Natur zu offenbaren. Nach Gebrauch wurden die Kanonen wieder eingefahren und in der Versenkung arretiert. Dort wo sich die hintere der dafür vorgesehen Klammern befand, verlief außen um den Flügel herum ein Repulsorband, dessen Funktion vor allem in der Sicherstellung einer sanften Landung bestand. thumb|right|Die Risszeichnung eines Droiden-Sternjägers im Flugmodus. Die zwischen den Flügeln liegende Zentralplatte bestand hauptsächlich aus einer Rahmenstruktur, die stabil gebaut war, gleichzeitig aber auch viel Raum für die zahlreichen Bordsysteme ließ. Der gesamte Aufbau dieses Bereiches war symmetrisch zur Längsachse der Platte, sodass fast alle Systeme doppelt vorhanden waren. In mehreren Hohlräumen befanden sich die verschiedenen technischen Elemente, die in der Regel nicht nur Platz sondern auch Energie verbrauchten. Zwei Speicherbänke mit jeweils acht Energiezellen lagen entlang der Vorderseite zu beiden Seiten und stellten die Versorgung sicher. Zwischen ihnen war ein kompakter Antigravgenerator installiert, der bis zum Kopfansatz reichte. Des Weiteren verfügte der Jäger über ein Hydraulik- und Pneumatiksystem, das für sämtliche Bewegungen - also Formveränderung und Laufen - verwendet wurde. Zu diesem Zweck erstreckte sich in Richtung der Flügel eine Konstruktion aus mehreren Druckzylindern und Streben, die den Laufmodus überhaupt erst möglich machten. Dahinter, rechts und links des Kopfes, waren die Triebwerke untergebracht, die nur durch Haltebolzen verankert und dadurch leicht zu lösen waren. Der brisanteste Bestandteil dieses Bereiches jedoch lag direkt unterhalb des Kopfes: Zwei kurze Energietorpedowerfer mit beeindruckender Feuerkraft ergänzten die Bewaffnung des Jägers, und machten ihn damit äußerst gefährlich. Vor ihrem späteren Einsatz in den Klonkriegen wurden sie zudem mit vier Halterungen für zielsuchende Raketen ausgerüstet. Auch der Kopf des Droiden-Sternjägers besaß einen derartigen symmetrischen Aufbau. Die vermeintlichen Schlitzaugen an der Vorderseite waren in Wirklichkeit transparente Sensorgruben, die jeweils zwei Exemplare dreier verschiedener Typen von Sensoren enthielten. Magneto-optische und rein optische Sensoren wurden zur Orientierung und zur Beobachtung eingesetzt, während die darüberliegenden Langwellensensoren der Zielerfassung im Gefecht dienten. Hinter diesem sensorischen Sechserpack befand sich das eigentliche Gehirn des Jägers, das genau wie seine Verwandten in den übrigen Droidentypen der Föderation auf ein Leitsignal angewiesen war. Im Allgemeinen wurde das Signal per Funk mit einer Reichweite von etwa 16.000 Kilometern übertragen, sollte der Funk ausfallen oder gestört werden, war es allerdings noch möglich, die Droiden mittels Laserkommunikation zu steuern. Auf diese Weise konnten jedoch nur vergleichsweise wenige Schiffe gesteuert werden und es war ständiger Sichtkontakt zwischen Droiden und Kontrollschiff erforderlich. Der Empfang und das Absenden der dafür nötigen Signale, also die Kommunikation mit dem Droiden-Kontrollschiff, wurde dabei über eine aus zahlreichen Bögen bestehende Antenne im Hinterkopf abgewickelt. Technik thumb|right|Der Flugmodus mit geöffneten Flügelpaneelen Die kompakten, aber dennoch leistungsfähigen Droiden-Sternjäger stellten mit ihrer einzigartigen Auslegung und ihrer beeindruckenden Kampfkraft ein technisches Meisterwerk dar. Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass ein solches sich nicht in einer beliebigen Fabrik zusammenschrauben lässt, weshalb sich die Handelsföderation nach hoch spezialisierten Fertigungsstätten umsehen musste, denen sie ihre Bestellung vorlegen konnten. Der Auftrag ging schließlich nach Charros IV, wo die insektenartigen Jäger nun in immensen Stückzahlen gefertigt wurden. Der Grund für die dennoch erstaunliche Qualität und Präzision in der Herstellung ist dabei vor allem im Wesen der dort heimischen Spezies zu finden. Für die Xi-Char nämlich sind Sorgfalt und akkurate Arbeit Ideale von religiösem Stellenwert. So ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass ihre Fabriken Orte von spiritueller Bedeutung und langer Tradition sind. Es gelang ihnen, die komplexen Droiden gemäß den Vorstellungen der Föderation herzustellen, sodass diese mit einigen technischen Besonderheiten aufwarten konnten. Die bereits erwähnte Formveränderlichkeit erforderte ein spezielles Steuerungs- und Antriebssystem, das sowohl für die laufende Bewegung am Boden angepasst war, als auch rasante Verfolgungsjagden in der Luft und im Raum zuließ. Für den Laufmodus installierte man ein kombiniertes Hydraulik- und Pneumatiksystem, das die Laufbewegung der Flügel, das Auffalten der Flügelhälften und auch die Positionsänderung des Kopfes steuerte. Beim Abheben übernahm die Flugsteuerung im Droidengehirn anstelle der Laufsteuerung die Kontrolle, und setzte nun die Repulsoaggregate und den Antrieb am Heck für die Fortbewegung und Richtungsänderungen ein. Im Bereich des Antriebs und der Energieversorgung hatte man eine besondere Lösung gewählt, die platzsparend und gleichzeitig leistungsstark sein musste. Für ein gewöhnliches Energiesystem inklusive Tanks, Reaktor, Generatoren und Konverter wäre schlichtweg zu viel Raum verbraucht worden, außerdem hätte dies einiges an zusätzlichem Gewicht bedeutet. Stattdessen lieferten fest eingebaute Speicherzellen die nötige Energie, da diese nur ein Minimum an Platz beanspruchten. Auch die Triebwerke waren eher unkonventionell, da sie - was sonst nur selten der Fall war - mit Festtreibstoff betrieben wurden. Dieser war zwar recht teuer, lieferte dafür aber eine gewaltige Schubkraft und ließ sich ebenfalls leicht unterbringen. Vier Kammern an jedem Triebwerk nahmen die komprimierten, gelben Masse in Form von Blöcken auf. In der Brennkammer entwickelte sich mit deren Zündung ein enormer Schub, der mittels Schubvektorsteuerung nicht nur als Vortrieb, sondern auch zum Manövrieren genutzt werden konnte. Aus der Verwendung von Energiezellen und Festtreibstoff ergab sich bei allen Vorteilen jedoch auch ein deutlicher Nachteil. Ein Jäger, dessen Treibstoffvorrat bereits nach einer halben Stunde aufgebraucht ist, und dessen Energieversorgung je nach Waffeneinsatz ebenfalls bald darauf ausfällt, ist trotz all seiner Vorzüge nur in begrenztem Rahmen einsetzbar. In der Praxis bedeutete dies, dass die Droiden-Sternjäger auf die Nähe eines Kriegsfrachters oder Kontrollschiffes angewiesen waren. Nach Ablauf der maximalen Einsatzzeit kehrten sie in den Hangar zurück, wo sie an einem dafür vorgesehenen Deckengitter ihre Energiezellen aufladen und neuen Treibstoff aufnehmen konnten. Verwendung Zwar hätte der Droiden-Sternjäger mit seiner Wendigkeit und seiner starken Bewaffnung einen hervorragenden Mehrzweck-Raum- und Atmosphärenjäger abgegeben, jedoch war er durch seine geringe Reichweite sehr eingeschränkt. Aus diesem Grund entfernten sich diese Droiden niemals weit von ihrem Mutterschiff, während ihre einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, es zu schützen. Sie sollten damit die lückenhafte Luftabwehr ausgleichen, die eine der entscheidensten Schwächen im Konzept der Lucrehulk-Schlachtschiffe war. Neben diesem sehr begrenzten Einsatzfeld jedoch eröffneten sich durch den Laufmodus noch weitere Möglichkeiten. Als luftbewegliche schwere Droideninfanterie waren die Droiden-Sternjäger nicht zu unterschätzende Gegner, die nicht nur aus der Luft, sondern auch nach der Landung in den Bodenkampf eingreifen konnten. Allerdings waren auch hier durch die Kapazität der Energiezellen zeitliche Grenzen gesetzt. Derartige Defizite ließen sich durch die große Anzahl der Droiden kompensieren, da man beliebig viele von ihnen einsetzen und sozusagen im Schichtbetrieb in den Kampf schicken konnte. Auf Masse statt Klasse zu setzen war schließlich keine Neuheit in der Vorgehensweise der Handelsföderation. Geschichte Erste Einsätze Als Teil der Droidenstreitkräfte der Handelsföderation entworfen und gebaut, wurden auch die Droiden-Sternjäger von der Handelsföderation im Feld getestet. So bekämpfte sie erfolgreich Degan Piraten im Elrood-Sektor mit ihren neuen Jägern und es gelang ihnen die Kontrolle über das Kathakk-System zu erlangen, nachdem sie dort die mächtigste Partei, eine Piratengruppe unter dem Kommando des Feeorin Nym, bei Lok schlugen. Nach diesen ersten erfolgreichen Tests musste die Föderation eine erste Niederlage einstecken. Nachdem, durch Mithilfe von Darth Sidious und Darth Maul, die Handelsföderation 33 VSY die Kontrolle über die Minenkolonie Dorvalia erlangen konnte, wurden die dort ansässigen Streitkräfte von der Piratengruppe Nebula Front attackiert. Als es dieser Gruppierung sogar gelang den Ringfrachter Revenue mitsamt seiner Fracht zu kapern, schlug Senator Palpatine die Besteuerung der Handelsrouten des Äußeren Randes vor. Daraufhin forderte Lott Dod die Genehmigung zum Ausbau der Droidentruppen der Handelsföderation um die Nebula Front zu zerschlagen. Nachdem ein Attentat auf Kanzler Valorum verübt wurde, welches er jedoch überlebte, und das Handelsföderation Direktorat ausgeschaltet wurde, beschloss der Senat die Erhebung der von Palpatine vorgeschlagenen Besteuerung. Da nun Nute Gunray die Kontrolle über die Föderation besaß, und zeitgleich Sidious' Marrionette war, schlug dieser dem Neimoidianer vor, er solle diese Entscheidung des Senats nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Die Handelsföderation solle mit einer Blockade des Heimatplaneten Palpatines auf den Vorschlag des Senators reagieren. Hierfür setzte die Handelsföderation 32 VSY ihre gewaltige Kriegsmaschinerie in Gang und transportierte an Bord ihrer Kriegsschiffe unzählige ihrer neuen Droidenjäger nach Naboo. Hierbei trafen die Jagdmaschinen zum ersten mal während eines Gefechts um die Raumstation TFP-9 auf die Naboo. Wenig später befand sind der Planet Naboo unter der Blockade der Handelsföderation. thumb|left|Die Abfangjäger verlassen das Kontrollschiff Nachdem die Lange eskalierte, begann die Föderation mit der Invasion des Planeten. Die erste Aufgabe der Sternjäger bestand darin, den Planeten abzuriegeln und begannen sogar damit, startende zivile Schiffe abzuschießen. Während der Invasion begleiteten einige der Sternjäger Konvois der Föderation auf dem Weg zu ihren Einsatzgebieten und flogen Patrouillen, wie zum Beispiel über der in kürzester Zeit eingenommenen Hauptstadt Theed. Die Monarchin des Planeten, Königin Amidala, hatte dennoch nicht vor, sich geschlagen zu geben. Sie floh mit der Hilfe zweier Jedi nach Coruscant, um dem Senat ein Hilfegesuch zu unterbreiten. Als es sich herausstellte, dass sie keine Hilfe von der Republik zu erwarten hatte, nahm sie die Befreiung ihrer Heimat selbst in die Hand. Mit der Hilfe der auf Naboo heimischen Gungans sollten die Invasoren in einem waghalsigen Coup gestoppt werden. Als es im Folgenden zum Gegenangriff von Seiten der Fliegerstaffel Naboos kam, war die Droiden-Kontrollsoftware gleichzeitig mit der Schlacht gegen die Gungans am Boden beschäftigt. Die ausschwärmenden Droiden-Sternjäger konnten daher ihr volles Potential als Abfangjäger mangels bestmöglicher Steuerung nicht ausnutzen, was sie zu schwächeren Gegner machte, als sie es eigentlich hätten sein sollen. Wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen, wäre der junge Anakin Skywalker möglicherweise schon vor seiner Bruchlandung im Hangar des Droiden-Kontrollschiffes getötet worden. Stattdessen jedoch überstand sein Naboo N-1 Sternjäger die raue Landung nach einem Streifschuss, sodass Anakin in der Lage war, zwei Torpedos abzufeuern. Diese zerstörten in einer fatalen Kettenreaktion schließlich das gesamte Schiff, die Droidenarmee war damit handlungsunfähig. In den Händen eines Chiss thumb|Droiden-Sternjäger bedrohen das Flugprojekt Da Darth Sidious schon früh plante die Jedi nach Möglichkeit schon vor den Klonkriegen auszuschalten, tat er alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt zu ermöglichen, nur um es hinterher in den Unbekannten Regionen ausschalten zu können und die Jedi an Bord mit ihm. Hierfür ließ er von der Handelsföderation eine Streitmacht zusammenstellen, die zwei voll Ausgerüstete Schlachtschiffe der Föderation umfasste. Diese sollte dem Flugprojekt an einem Zwischenstoppunkt auflauern und vernichten. Da es jedoch mehrere kampferprobte Jedis an Bord gab, und die sechs Dreadnaught-Kreuzer über eine erfurchtgebietende Feuerkraft besaßen, entschied sich der zuständige Kommandant Vizelord Kav dafür den Hauptangriff von Droiden-Sternjägern ausführen zu lassen, die durch die Beeiflussung durch die Jedi immun waren. Jedoch blieb ihr Erscheinen in den Unbekannten Regionen von den Chiss, insbesondere von dem zuständigen Kommandanten der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss Commander Thrawn, nicht unbemerkt. Nachdem dieser mit seiner kleinen Einsatzgruppe die Flotte der Handelsföderation aufgespürt hatte, versuchte er zusammen mit Jorj Car'das ihren Grund des Aufenthalts herauszufinden. Vizelord Kav jedoch wurde der Fragerei überdrüssig und entschied sich seine über Tausend Droiden-Jäger seines Begleitschiffes der Keeper zu starten und auf die Chiss zu hetzen. Car'das, der selber einige Zeit zuvor in dieser Region der Galaxis gestrandet war, konnte den Chiss-Kommandanten jedoch mit einigen nützlichen Informationen versorgen und so konnte er die Übermacht der Handelsföderation in kürzester Zeit ausschalten, indem er zuerst das Steuersignal für eine kleine Gruppe von Kampfjägern imitierte, einige mit Connor-Netzen ausschaltete und anschließen das komplette Sendespektrum stören ließ, woraufhin die Jäger sich deaktivierten und kurze Zeit darauf explodierten. Das Konzept von Droiden war innerhalb des Reiches der Chiss gänzlich unbekannt, wodurch Thrawn sie umso interessanter fand. Er übernahm anschließend die verbliebenen Sternjäger des Schlachtschiffes Darkvenge indem er die Vertreter der Handelsföderation versicherte sie gegen das Flugprojekt einzusetzen. Er ließ die Schiffe umprogrammieren, so dass sie gesondert in den Nahkampfbereich eines Schiffes eindringen würden und gezielt Schwachstellen der Außenhülle angreifen ließ. Vizelord Kav jedoch ließ von seinen Techniker, welche die Programmierung vornahmen, eine zweite Subroutine einbauen, welche sicherstellen sollte, dass die Jäger das Flugprojekt zerstören würden. Thrawn entging dies nicht, jedoch ließ er den Neimoidianer gewähren, da er seine Modifikationen für seine Zwecke zu nutzen wusste. Zudem ließ er einige der Sternjäger zu einer Tandemkonstruktion umbauen, welche in ihrer Mitte durch eine Strahlenbombe verbunden waren. Car'das konnte die Vagaari, ein nomadisches Piratenvolk, dazu überreden gegen die Chiss vorzugehen, die ihn und seine Kameraden festhielten. Thrawn hatte sich derweil mit seinen Schiffen, von denen eines mit einem gestohlenen Gravitationsprojektor ausgerüstet war, an einem Punkt zwischen den beiden Zwischenstoppunkten des Flugprojektes auf die Lauer gelegt. Zeitgleich war dies genau der Punkt, der auf direktem Kurs zwischen den Vagaari und der Chiss-Basis lag, sodass beide Parteien von Thrawns Abfangschiff aus dem Hyperraum gezogen wurden. Als Thrawns Plan in diesem Punkt aufging, ließ er seine Droiden-Jäger die Vagaari Flotte angreifen, was schon von Anfang an sein Ziel gewesen war. Unfreiwillig unterstützt wurde er hierbei von den Jedi, die die Kommandanten und Kanoniere der Vagaari-Schiffe außer Gefecht setzten. Nachdem die Vagaari ausgeschaltet waren, richtete der Chiss seine Schiffe gegen das Flugprojekt und zerstörte gezielt die Waffen- und Kommunikationssysteme. Daraufhin wandte sich der Leiter der Expedition Jorus C'baoth Thrawn zu. Er erkannte, dass der Chiss seinen Traum zerstört hatte und verfiehl aus Rachsucht der Dunklen Seite. Er begann den Kommandanten durch die Macht zu töten. Um Thrawns drohende Schicksal abzuwenden, entschied sich Kinman Doriana, der Gehilfe Lord Sidious', zu handeln und betätigte einen Knopf, welchen Thrawn kurz zuvor beinahe selber gedrückt hätte. Die Droiden-Sternjäger brachen daraufhin ihren Angriff auf die Vagaari ab und steuerten auf das Flugprojekt zu. Zusätzlich wurde ihr zweites Programm ausgeführt, welches zuvor von Vizelord Kav einprogrammiert wurde. Die Jäger begannen damit, gezielt die Außenhülle der Dreadnaughts zu rammen um Löcher zu schaffen, in welche die Tandemjäger hineinflogen und mit ihren Strahlungsbomben alles Leben innerhalb der Dreadnaughts auslöschten. Klonkriege thumb|Die Jedi und ihre Flügelmänner werden attakiert. Als zwischen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und der Galaktischen Republik 22 VSY ein heftiger Konflikt entbrannte, wurden die Droiden-Sternjäger in die Reihen der Separatistenflotte übernommen. Sie wurden nun auf den meisten größeren Schiffen der KUS, wie zum Beispiel den Munificent-Fregatten, stationiert und dienten diesen als Schutz gegen angreifende Jäger. Während der Schlacht starteten sie ihre Flüge nicht nur aus Landebuchten und Hangars heraus, sondern zum Teil auch von Warteplätzen auf der Schiffshülle aus, wo sie im Laufmodus auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Mit einem neuen Anstrich versehen, welcher nun das Logo der Separatisten beinhaltete, und leicht modifiziert, machten die aggressiven Schwärme von insektengleichen Jägern den Klonpiloten zu schaffen. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von den neuen Droiden-Tri-Jägern, die sich ebenfalls durch Wendigkeit und starke Bewaffnung auszeichneten. Auch die auf Seiten der Republik kämpfenden Jedi machten Bekanntschaft mit den gefährlichen Droiden-Jägern. Ein besonders heikler Vorfall ereignete sich während der Schlacht von Coruscant. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker waren auf dem Weg zur Fregatte Invisible Hand, dem Flaggschiff von General Grievous, als sie von zahlreichen Droiden-Sternjägern attackiert wurden. Gegen die gegnerischen Schwärme standen ihnen dabei eine Staffel ARC-170 Sternjäger zur Seite, das Geschwader Sieben verlor bei dieser Mission mehrere Piloten. Als besonders tückisch erwiesen sich die mit Buzz-Droiden bestückten Lenkraketen, die von den Abfangjägern auf die Jedi abgefeuert wurden. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihnen, Kenobis Eta-2-Actis zu retten. Der enführte Kanzler konnte schließlich aus Grievous' Händen befreit werden. Bis zum Ende der Klonkriege setzte man auf Seiten der Separatisten in nahezu sämtlichen Raumschlachten die Droiden-Sternjäger ein. Sie waren damit im Raum so allgegenwärtig, wie die B1-Kampfdroiden der KUS am Boden. Sogar noch in den letzten Momenten des Krieges schafften es mehrere dieser Jäger auf Murkhana den Sternzerstörer der ''Victory''-Klasse Gallant ernsthaft zu bedrängen, sodass dieser immer weiter in die Atmosphäre eintauchen musste. Nachdem jedoch Darth Vader die Anführer der Separatisten getötet hatte, wurden sämtliche Droideneinheiten der Konföderation deaktiviert. Auch für die Droiden-Sternjäger bedeutete dies das endgültige Aus. Hinter den Kulissen * Ins Deutsche übersetzt bedeutet das Wort „''Vulture''“ soviel wie „Geier“. Dies ist wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf die Art und Weise, in der sich Geier auf gefundenes Aas - also ihre Beute - stürzen. * Ursprünglich war nicht vorgesehen, dass der Droiden-Sternjäger ein unbemanntes, selbstständiges Kriegsgerät sein sollte. Viel mehr war geplant ihn stattdessen als konventionellen Jäger zu zeigen, der von den B1-Kampfdroiden der Handelsföderation gesteuert wird. Später entschied man sich jedoch für die automatisierte Variante, wobei man das Design an das der TIE-Jäger aus der Klassischen Trilogie anlehnte. * Der Einsatz der Jäger auf Naboo in Die dunkle Bedrohung ist angesichts ihrer geringen maximalen Flugzeit fragwürdig. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten Patrouillenflug über der Stadt hätten sie abdrehen und sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Mutterschiff im Orbit machen müssen, da schon viel Treibstoff allein auf dem Hin- und Rückweg verbraucht wird. Möglich wäre zwar eine Auftankgelegenheit am Boden, jedoch wird eine solche in keiner Quelle erwähnt. * Im Spiel Battlefront II kann man als Pilotdroide den Jäger betreten, obwohl dieser ja eigentlich kein Cockpit besitzt. Das selbe gilt für den Tri-Jäger. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Secrets of Naboo'' *Droiden-Sternjäger in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Droiden-Sternjäger Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Handelsföderation Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Separatisten en:Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I